Warmen 609
Warmen 609 was the Jovian seeded team in the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. It consisted of a sole member that evolved into several forms when one form was defeated. Warmen has its roots in a doujinshi published by Yukito Kishiro in 1988 titled War-Men that influenced the design of one of the tournament participants in Gunnm: Martian Memory. Appearance Warmen 609 took on a variety of forms depending on which was engaged in combat. Warmen 609 cannot be considered a fighter but an engine of destruction. It sports an array of menacing weapons and a gargantuan size (exactly the maximum allowed size according to tournament rules, first appearing as a solid sphere), coupled with the ability to change its form and thus adapt itself to the flow of battle. The longer the fight, the more powerful it becomes. War-Men 609 is controlled by Jovians from a separate location, which actually contradicts the tournaments rules. The Übernaut The Übernaut was the first to fight. It resembled a large, metallic orb and was tailored specifically for the tournament, its size and weight just below regulations. It fought Sechs in the semifinals, unleashing all of its arsenal against it, but was destroyed when Sechs used his Implosion Fist Technique during the Jupiter Mixer, obliterating it. Weapons *''Polymer Capture'': A high-speed steam projection that instantly recrystallizes into a cube (since it can be recycled and reused, it doesn't count as ammo by the Z.O.T. rules) *''Metallic Helium Warheads'': 300 times more explosive than , metallic helium doesn't leave behind any toxic or radioactive fallout. *''Jupiter Mixer'': The Übernaut makes spinning motions, using the arena dirt to grow larger and obliterating anything on it (there are no Z.O.T. size regulations when the combatants are in the arena) Voyna A military tripod, Voyna is Warmen 609's second form. Like the Übenaut, it was made specifically for the tournament. Sechs was able to use plasma decoys to confuse its machine guns. In retaliation, it used its Net to trap him. As it prepared to finish him off, Zazie stepped in and fired bullets containing Berserker cells into it, causing it to mutate wildly into a Berserker. She then fired anti-Berserker rounds at it, causing it to swell up and explode, annihilating the beast and its next two forms. Weapons *''Anti-Electro-Magnetic 100mm bullets'' *''E.M.P. Net'' Tunguska Formally known as Tunguska 28, this is Warmen 609's final form. Unlike the two previous forms, Tunguska is the prototype for the next generation of weapons, designed in anticipation of another interplanetary war. It used a reactor to create and weaponize a , the beam easily cutting through shields capable of withstanding a nuclear blast. Zazie used electric counter-measure grenades to temporarily blind it, allowing Sechs to use his Implosion Fist on it, though it proved completely ineffective. In the middle of the battle, Deckman 100 launched Alita's remains, including her brain bio-chip and the Fata Morgana, towards Sechs, but Tunguska intercepted it. When it did, it suffered a powerful nanotechnological intrusion and attempted to stop it by severing the infected hand, but was unsuccessful. The intrusion then spread to its head, resulting in a fully-regenerated Alita breaking out of it and destroying Tunguska completely. As a result of this resurrection she absorbed the wormhole reactor core and her brain bio-chip and the Fata Morgana were fused together, giving her a direct link to Melchizedek. Weapons *''Wormhole Reactor'' Trivia *Voyna is the Russian word for War. *Tunguska was named after the . *The 100mm A.P.F.S. bullets are probably based on the 100 mm 3BM25 APFSDS (Armoured Piercing Fin-Stabilised Discarding Sabot) cartridge, used in Soviet tanks in the 1980s. Category:Zenith of Things Tournament teams Category:Jovians Category:Characters Category:Deceased